


leaps of faith and a ton of regret

by falsethoes



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsethoes/pseuds/falsethoes
Summary: Whizzer is a photographer in desperate need of a muse and Marvin may be just that. Marvin is a man still following the path his parents laid out for him and Whizzer is the one who makes him stay from it. There are ups and downs. Leaps of faith and a ton of regret. Can these two unlikely lovers ssurvive through each obstacle thrown in their path or they will they fall apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this on Wattpad and decided to transfer it over here aswell. I am going to combine some of the chapters on here so the set up will be different then the one on Wattpad.I hope you all enjoy it!!!!

The sun beamed through the slit of the curtain, blinding Whizzer as he laid sprawled out on his bed, the sheets now looming on his waist due to his squirming throughout the night. Sleep never came easy to him and when he finally slept he was never comfortable. He lifted his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes and move to sit up, taking a minute to blink and look around his room. Photos and paper were still scattered by the bookcase where he dropped his messenger bag the night before and the clock beside him was flashing 4:00 pm, which caused him to mentally curse himself. He pushed himself out of bed moving sluggishly towards his closet to pull together an outfit for the day. He set out black jeans, a grey button up and black brogues on his bed before moving to make coffee and run through the rest of his morning routine. 

Once he was dressed he walked over to the his messenger bag and crouched down to lift the scattered photos and notes. Recently, he didn't know what was wrong with him. After he got news that his photos would be on display at the Bonni Benrubi Gallery he was struggling to pull together new work. Everything he shot he was displeased with. Sure he could have gone with using the pictures that got him noticed but it didn't feel right. Those photos were seen already, they were old news. He was finally getting his own gallery, he couldn't go in with half assed work, with work that wasn't perfect. That's why he told Marc Servius, the collector and partner at the gallery, that he could get him a gallery of twenty new pictures in a month. Whizzer would not deny that he was confident he could accomplish this, but that was a week ago. There were now three weeks remaining and he still hadn't managed to take a single photo he believed was worthy of being in a gallery.

The sound of the coffee machine beep broke him out of his thoughts. Whizzer gathered up the mess on the floor along with his bag and stood with a sigh. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and placed the mess back into it. Grabbing both his digital and film camera, he made sure he had extra film just in case, then went over to grab his thermal and twist the lid on. Before moving towards his door he patted himself down making sure he had everything he needed.

Bag: check  
Keys: check  
Cameras: check  
Phone: check  
Coffee: check

Once he was positive he had all he needed he grabbed his thermal and headed out the door.  
\------  
Marvin squinted as he walked out of the Starbucks and back onto the crowded streets of New York. He stood close to the building not wanting to step out into the crowd of rushing commuters just yet. The interview had gone as expected. He didn't doubt that he would get the job, but he wasn't sure if he wanted it. _This is what my parents want for me._ The words rang through his mind and he hated himself for it. For a long time he had been putting his parents dreams for him ahead of his own, which is why he stopped acting. His parents didn't believe that the arts were of much importance unless you born with the talent so they never paid for any of the lessons Marvin told them about. It's not like Marvin was bad at preforming, in fact he was questioned his senior year when he didn't audition for the big school musical. His response was that he had too much on his plate preparing for college but in reality he was just tired of his parents not showing up for any shows. After a while he felt like he was letting his parents down so he decided to go through with majoring in accounting in college rather than musical theatre.

Marvin let out a heavy sigh and pushed the thoughts of his parents to the back of his mind. When ever he thought of them he was filled with dread and fear, two things you should not feel when thinking about your parents.

He took a long sip of coffee and swallowed, pushing down the lump that was forming in his throat. He needed to clear his head and relax before he began to revel in any of his many regrets that were formed due to his parents orders.

He took a step back into the crowded sidewalk and fell in step with the rushing commuters. He knew exactly where to go to clear his head.  
\------  
To Whizzer's surprise Central Park was calm, well calmer than usual. There weren't as many kids running around or people biking, which was most likely due to that fact that it was nearing 5 o'clock and the sun would be setting in about an hour.

Whizzer walked around aimlessly, snapping photos on his digital camera not wanting to waste any of his film. He took photos of tress and falling leaves, lakes and the ducks flying out of them, each photo taken didn't seem good enough. Frustrated, he decided to move to higher ground. Soon the sun would be setting and if he got to a point high enough he could possibly get a decent picture of the sun disappearing behind the trees.

As he climbed to the tallest hill in the park he checked the battery and film for his cameras once again, wanting to be prepared to use either. There was a slight breeze which tossed his hair in front of his face, causing him to push it back and wish for a head band to possibly hold it still. Whizzer took in the view in front of him knowing that this would make for a great scenery shot if he timed and set him self up correctly.

As the sun began to set he placed the viewfinder to his eye and prepared to take a shot when a man walked into view. On instinct Whizzer was going to ask if he could move but something about the other mans posture and overall body language were telling a story of its own. He switched to his film camera and prepared himself for the shot. Something about the orange tint of the sky and the silhouette of the man in front of him fit and he couldn't help but want take pictures of him. He switched back to his digital to get a few pictures but the sound of the shutter release seemed to have caught this mystery mans attention. Whizzer continued to snap pictures for a second longer as the man turned before looking up to meet the gaze of the mystery man who didn't look please with him yet had red tinting his cheeks.  
\------  
Marvin was happy to find that Central Park was not too hectic when he arrived. It was getting late and soon the sun would be setting so, rather than taking a stroll through the park he made his way to his favorite spot in the park. As he passed he watched ducklings follow after their mother and couples make their way through the park hand in hand. He caught himself watching the couples for a moment to long and quickly averted his eyes. 

He missed that, the feeling of someone's fingers entwined with yours or the ways your shoulders would brush when you got too close while walking. Before, he had Trina who he could hold hands with and kiss but that was over now. They both knew that the feelings between them had changed. Their love wasn't one of longing or passion but more of a friendship. They lasted through the last year of college, but knew months before they actually broke up that the relationship was not one that they wanted to remain it. Marvin sighed deeply. _I came here to relax not think of a failed relationship_ , he thought. However, it was hard to not think of said failed relationship when his parents constantly questioned why he and Trina separated. They continuously brought up how lovely she was and what a good wife and mother she would have made, but Marvin didn't want a wife. Yes, he wanted to be happily married and have his own family but not with Trina, not with any woman. 

This was something Marvin was just able to accept. He's always found men attractive but when ever those feeling rose he just turned it off and tried to ignore it knowing his parents would never approve. "Come on Marvin stop thinking of the problems." he whispered to himself "You had a good day today. The interview went well. Soon you'll have a job." These words of encouragement didn't help him much because getting the job meant giving up another piece of himself to become who his parents wanted him to be.

During his little mental break down he had made it to the hill. He kept his eyes on his shoes as he walked up it letting his hair get tossed by the wind. As he made it to the top he ran his hand through his hair while his other clutched the folder and book in his hand. The sky was fading from it's blue and turning into a beautiful orange that put a small smile on his lips. Sunsets and sunrises were two of Marvin's favorite things. The change of colors signaled either the start or end of a day, something he found beautiful.

Marvin's shoulders slouched slightly as he let out a breath. _Relax. Take deep breaths. In and out_ , he told himself mentally. He inhaled deeply and let go of all thoughts of his parents, jobs and regrets as he exhaled. He continued taking deep breaths allowing himself to close his eyes, focus on his breathing and finally relax.

 _Click._ Marvin flinched at the sound, believing that he was alone up on the hill. _Click. Click. Click._ Cautiously, he turned to find a man with a camera pointed right at him, shamelessly taking photos of him. Though Marvin's cheeks heated up he was quite angry that this stranger was there snapping pictures of him. When the mystery man finally removed the camera from his face and stood up straight Marvin let his eyes rake over him quickly. _He's tall, very tall and pretty._ He shook his head quickly knowing it didn't matter how beautiful this man was, he had no right to take photos of him. "Excuse me, w-who do you think you are and wh-what makes you feel like you have the right to take pictures of me?" He tried to sound tough and angry but he was still flustered at the fact that this _really_ good looking man was taking photos of him, which caused him to stumble on his words.

"I'm sorry but you stepping into the shot made the view much better." The man replied with a soft chuckle.

All the anger faded from Marvin the second those words were said. "I-I uh-" He didn't know what to say or where to look so he allowed his eyes to fall to the ground between them as he fiddled with his tie.  
\------  
Whizzer watched as his words caused the man to get flustered and make his cheeks a deeper shade of red. He couldn't help the smile that fell on his lips as he looked over him. _Very cute. Oh, and a reader_ , Whizzer noted when he saw the beat up copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_ in his hand. He slowly walked towards the man to close some distance between them "I'm Whizzer, Whizzer Brown. I-uh I'm a photographer." He broke the silence feeling the need to justify that he wasn't some perverted creep taking photos of him. 

The man finally met his gaze once again, sending a chill down Whizzer's spine. The light from the fading sun and orange sky behind the man captured him in a, somewhat, halo. Whizzer's finger twitched as it hovered over his camera. He had to fight the urge to lift his camera and take more pictures of him. "I'm Marvin." He replied quickly, snapping Whizzer out of his daze. "I'm sorry I got in they way of your shot and caused you wasted any film."

"Trust me, I could never waste film on you." The words were out of Whizzer's mouth before he could process them. He inwardly cursed himself as he looked away quickly for sounding like a creep, which he just claimed he wasn't.

"Oh I-" Marvin looked away again. _Great I probably scared the guy._ "Um, do you mind if I see the pictures?" Marvin questioned pointing to the cameras at Whizzer's side. "Actually, you shouldn't mind, they are of me, so I should see them." Marvin added clearly regaining his confidence.

Whizzer looked up at him with a grin; _from flustered to bossy, I could get used to this_. "Sure, let me buy you a drink." He responded taking a step closer to Marvin.

Marvin nodded with a smile on his face and moving closer to Whizzer as well, as if testing him. "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up if you read this while it was on wattpad there msy be changes in the chapters that have already been posted on there.

Whizzer couldn't deny that he took a second to stare at Marvin's ass as he held the door of Maxwells open for him. Marvin couldn't deny that he was thanking god that he wore his fitted slacks for the interview today and swayed his hips a little more as he walked into Maxwells. 

Whizzer lead Marvin to a booth in the area of the bar, setting his cameras down on the table and his messenger bag in the empty space of the booth. "So tell me Mr. Photographer why me?" Marvin questioned as he set down his folder and book to remove his jacket before sitting down.

Whizzer ran his hand through his hair and signaled for a waiter. "Jumping right into business aren't we Marvin." He said with a grin causing Marvin to roll his eyes. "I do believe I asked you here for a drink."

Before Marvin could respond a blonde with a notepad showed up and asked them what they'd like to drink. "Two glasses of Bacardi and Coke." Marvin answered right away without allowing Whizzer to request anything different. "Now, answer my question."

 _I wonder if he's always this bossy_ , Whizzer thought as he subconsciously licked his lips. "Well Marvin, to answer your question simply, I didn't exactly have a choice. I was all prepared for my shot when you walked in it." 

"You know that's not what I meant." Marvin sighed. "You could've easily stopped or told me to move; why did you take the pictures with me in it?"

Whizzer watched as Marvin folded his hands together on the table, tilting his head slightly as he waited for a response. He turned to reach for his digital camera turning it on and bringing up the pictures he took of Marvin. "The majority of them are on my other camera. I'll show you those once I get them developed." 

Whizzer didn't see it but Marvin smiled softly at this little hint that there would be a future between them. "When you came into view you were tense, as if you were battling with yourself internally." He handed Marvin the camera so he could scroll through the pictures. "Your body was telling a story of what seemed to be stress and pain," he paused playing with a loose thread on his cuff for a second before continuing "but when you looked at the sunset set and took in the view you calmed. I couldn't interrupted you because you needed that moment of peace." Whizzer said the last sentence cautiously not wanting to over step a boundary.

Marvin was quiet which made Whizzer believe that he fucked up greatly and on the first time taking him out too. It took him a second to realize that Marvin was scrolling through all the pictures on the camera, not just the ones of him. "You are really talented." Marvin spoke up when returning to a picture of himself turning towards Whizzer with a confused and flushed face. "Oh, thank you." Whizzer responded as he took the camera back, fiddling with the power button before turning it off.

A silence fell between them which was thankfully broken by the blonde waiter returning with their drinks then going off to tend to other customers. They both lifted their glasses and clinked them "Cheers" they said in unison, then took a sip of their drinks. Whizzer grimaced at the taste while Marvin handled the burn easily. Whizzer placed his cup down "So why are you all dressed up?" He questioned reaching over to grab Marvin's tie and gently tug it.  
Marvin took a longer sip of his drink before answering "I had an interview today." He said with a sigh. "I think I got the job."

Whizzer furrowed his eyebrows "How is that bad?"

"It's not exactly something I want to do." He responded quickly taking another sip of his drink. Whizzer noticed how easily and quickly Marvin was drinking compared to the one sip he had taken so far. 

"Then don't do it." Whizzer replied simply. "Why get stuck doing something you hate for the rest of your life rather than doing something you are passionate about?" This caused Marvin to laugh softly and shake his head, which confused Whizzer. "It's not that easy. My parents set this up for me and expect me to get the job and stay there. They have my whole life planned out for me." Marvin went to go take another sip of his drink to find it was empty. Whizzer pushed his glass over to him knowing he wouldn't finish it, but as Marvin went to go reach for the drink Whizzer placed his hand on top of his. "What do you want?"

Something about the softness off Whizzer's hand on top of his calmed him. Recently he's been letting his stress get to him, it's harder for him to calm himself and not worry about what his life is going to be like. He took a moment before answering lifting his hand slightly to a point where his and Whizzer's finger tips connected. Whizzer smiled softly as he watched the movement happen. The urge to intertwine their fingers was there but he pushed it aside, pushing his fingers into Marvin's to get his attention instead.

"I've always wanted to act." He said lowly "I started in middle school, even joined chorus to get better at singing." Marvin smiled softly at the memory. "My parents didn't approve though, they never showed up to any of my shows and wouldn't pay for lessons." He began playing with Whizzer's fingers to distract himself as he took a deep breath. "I ended up stopping my senior year. I got tired of finishing shows and having no one there for me, having no one to support me in something I really wanted to do." He let out a strangled chuckle "I switched my major to accounting and my parents were pleased, but even then they never stopped. I was always doing something they didn't approve of." He slowly looked up to Whizzer realizing that he was rambling on "I'm sorry." he rushed out and pulled his hand back.

Whizzer was shocked by the sudden change but didn't question it. "It seems like you've given up a lot to please your parents. I think you need to do something for you. Something you really want." 

Marvin met Whizzer's eyes, nodding slowly "I know but, god you don't know my parents." He groaned.

"I don't but I'm starting to know you Marvin and no one deserves to have there dreams ignored and dismissed." He paused for a second, beaming when an idea struck him "We are going to get you an audition."  
\------  
It was 11:30 pm when Whizzer said it was time for them to leave and it was 11:32 pm when Marvin got Whizzer another drink and was lifting it to his lips for him to take a sip. Whizzer complied with a roll of his eyes. At some point of the night they ended up on the same side of the booth and now here they were, Marvin with a hand holding a drink to Whizzer's lips and the other under his chin as he leaned against the taller mans shoulder. Marvin was drunk, _very_ drunk. Whizzer on the other hand was only on his second and feeling fine. He lifted his hand to take the drink away from his lips after one gulp of it. "Fine, one more drink then we leave." 

Throughout the night they had talked about college, their childhood and old relationships, most of which wouldn't be remembered the next day. Marvin had gotten much friendlier as time past and Whizzer was surprised to find that he was a flirty and cuddly drunk. "You're _very_ pretty." Marvin said drawing out the word very as he leaned closer into Whizzer and laid his head on his shoulder. 

Whizzer laughed and shook his head as he put an arm around Marvin and moved him out of the booth. "Thank you Marvin but I think it's time to get you home." Immediately Marvin huffed and whined "You said one more drink." 

This caused Whizzer to lift his glass and gulp down the remaining liquid, wincing at the burn as it went down his throat. "There, all finished." Whizzer responded and he moved to grab his bag and cameras along with Marvin's belongs. As he was leaning over Marvin took a second to poke his butt, causing Whizzer to snap his head around quickly, surprised by the action. "Those hands are going to get you into trouble Marvin." He retorted

"I like trouble." The response was smooth and quick, something Whizzer was not prepared for. He couldn't help but stare at the other mans lips as Marvin licked them then bit his bottom lip. Whizzer shook his head, pulling himself from his daze and putting an arm around Marvin to steady him as he lead him out of the bar.  
\------  
Whizzer learned that not only was Marvin a cuddly drunk but a stubborn one as well; much more stubborn than when he is sober. He was on his fifth try of trying to get Marvin's address but Marvin wouldn't tell him. He ignored the questions and just moved closer to Whizzer and tried to stop him from walking. "I don't want to go home." He pouted.

 _God, he's such a child._ "Come on Marvin, it is almost midnight I think it's best if you get some sleep." Whizzer pulled Marvin closer to him since he was starting to stumble over his own feet.  
"What if I get sick? Who's going to take care of me?" Marvin's words struck Whizzer causing him to actually think about Marvin getting sick. He could throw up and choke on it if he wasn't laying correctly and no one would be there to help him or even know about it. "Fine, you'll stay at mine for the night."  
\------  
Marvin was playing with the buttons of Whizzer's shirt as Whizzer grabbed his keys and unlocked his front door. He pushed it open with his foot, leading Marvin inside, then kicked the door closed behind them. "Sorry for the mess." He said lowly knowing Marvin was too drunk to notice it or care. In fact, Marvin was much more focused on unbuttoning Whizzer's shirt. He had managed to unbutton the top three buttons of Whizzer's shirt and was clearly very focused on removing it fully before his hand was lightly slapped away. A pout was left on his lips due to this, which Whizzer ignored as he proceeded to lead Marvin into the loft and place all of their belongings onto his desk in the corner. "Do you think you can make it to the bed without my help?" Whizzer questioned a still pouting Marvin. "I need to get us some clothes to sleep in."

Marvin nodded, the pout on his lips still remaining as he stumbled the short distance to Whizzer's bed and belly flopped onto it. Whizzer let out a soft chuckle as he got out two pairs of shorts and t-shirts, he usually slept in his boxers but he decided against considering a very drunk and clingy Marvin. "Come on mister, sit up and get changed." Whizzer stated as he placed the clothes beside Marvin, who groaned as he turned over and pushed himself up.

Marvin proceed to loosen his tie and work on unbuttoning his shirt. Whizzer took this moment to dismiss himself to change and get Marvin water and and trash bin, just in case he needed them. When he returned he found a shirtless Marvin curled up in his bed, the sheets at his feet and clothes tossed on the floor. Marvin was much more fit than Whizzer expected. _Jesus, his arms are huge._ Whizzer shamelessly checked Marvin out wondering how someone could look sexy and cute at the same time.

Proceeding with the task at hand, he place the water on the night stand and trash bin at the side of the bed. He gently rolled Marvin onto his side and pulled the sheets up to his chest. A small smile was place on his lips as he watched Marvin sleeping peacefully for a second before he moved to gather his clothes, fold them and set them aside.

Whizzer grabbed a pillow off his bed along an extra blanket from his closet and made his way to the couch. As he laid in his makeshift bed for the night he let the days events run through his head and tried to sleep knowing that there was a sexy, drunk, half naked man out cold in his bed.  
\------  
Marvin woke to the sun blinding him, causing him to groan and pull the sheets over his head. As he did so he notice the sheets didn't smell like his own but like lavender, washing detergent and Versace Man. _Shit._ He pulled the sheets off his head and slowly sat up putting a hand onto his temple. It felt as though someone was pounding his head with a hammer. He looked round the room then down at himself realizing he was shirtless. _We better not have had sex because I don't remember a thing from last night._ He groaned again. If he and Whizzer did do anything last night he'd like to at least remember it.

Marvin saw the glass of water on the night stand and smiled softly. He reached for it and took a sip before getting out of the bed and putting the blanket over his shoulders for some warmth as he walked out of the bedroom. He immediately saw a blanket and pillow on the couch feeling happy that they didn't have sex but bad because Whizzer had to sleep on a couch. "Whizzer?" He whispered softly, being careful not to get too loud and make his headache worse. The sun coming through the windows wasn't helping much so he pulled the blanket up higher to cover his head as he walked around Whizzer's loft. "Whizzer?" He tried again. "Where are you?"

From the corner of his eye he saw Whizzer's head pop up from behind the island. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He said with a soft smile as he stood up, cooing at the sight of Marvin with tired eyes and wrapped in a blanket. "How's the hangover feeling?" 

"Don't be an ass." Marvin rolled his eyes and made his way over to him wanting to open his arms and wrap him up in the blanket with him but deciding strongly against it.

"Hey, an ass wouldn't bring you Advil." Whizzer retorted holding his hand out to expose the two pills. "Take these, I got us bagels and muffins and made coffee." 

Marvin was surprised at how much Whizzer had prepared. "Uh, what time is is?" He questioned as he took the pills and dry swallowed them, regretting it immediately.

Whizzer shook his head and poured Marvin a glass of water "It's just about half past twelve." Marvin took the glass with a strained smile and took a big gulp. "Thank you for all this." Marvin said still whispering "I uh-" his cheeks were turning red.  
"Shut up and eat Marvin." Whizzer chuckled.  
\------  
"You had my shirt damn near off before we even got into the loft and pouted like a little baby when I slapped your hand away." Whizzer teased filling in Marvin about last night.

"Oh my god." Marvin groaned running a hand down his face which was turning red. Whizzer seemed to make him flustered a lot in their short time of knowing each other.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they finished up eating. Marvin was still wrapped up in the blanket, sitting in the corner of the couch with his legs criss crossed. Whizzer was a space or two away from him, moving his legs off the coffee table to cuddle into his pillow from the night before. In less than a day he and Marvin had formed a rather interesting relationship. Looking at them now they seem as though they've know each other for years. Yet, no matter how close they seemed it didn't erase the fact that they were still basically strangers. Whizzer didn't want this to be a one time thing. He liked having Marvin around. He liked waking up and knowing he'd had someone to spend the day with, but it scared him. He was never one for relationships. He had a lot of one night stands, meaningless relationships and even an unintentional sugar daddy once, but a real relationship with real feelings was foreign to him. He looked over at Marvin, who now had his eyes close and head lying on a throw pillow. Soft tuffs of hair revealed themselves from under the blanket as he stretched his legs. One shoulder was now revealed too along with his muscular bicep. _I can't do this._ Whizzer had a gallery he had to focus on and a relationship would just distract him, but that didn't mean he couldn't see Marvin anymore. They could hangout still and crash at eachother places if one of them got too drunk. _We just met, why am I thinking of a whole future for us?_ He sighed softly. "You okay Whizzer?" Marvin asked sleepily, not moving from his spot an inch until Whizzer didn't answer and he touched his leg with his cold toes. 

"I'm perfect." He replied letting himself rest on the couch again like he did last night but this time his legs were intertwined with Marvin's.  
\------  


_Let's have a kiki_  
_I wanna have a kiki_  
_Lock the doors tight_  
_Let's have kiki_

Whizzer reached around blindly for his phone while Marvin groaned, "Shut it off." drawing out each word.

Whizzer grabbed his phone and answered "Hello?" He said groggily "Oh hello Mr, Servius." He added snapping awake immediately. "Yes I have pulled together some photos, I just have to get a few developed and edit them together." He looked over to Marvin who was still curled up. "I think it will be a perfect picture to showcase." Mr. Servius was pleased by the news and fell into conversation with Whizzer about Gallery preparations.

Marvin was too tired to comprehend what was going on but he knew that he should be going soon. Marvin rubbed his eyes softly and reached for his own phone. _5 missed calls from Mom and 7 missed calls from Dad._ He rolled his eyes but stood up and went to Whizzer's room to gather his clothes and change into them. As began to change into his clothes from last night he made an effort to fix his hair but gave up seeing as it wouldn't settle to one side. He didn't want to deal with his parents right but he knew they'd just continue to call until they got a hold of him.

Whizzer came into the room a short while after, once he was off the phone. When he took in that Marvin was dressed he deflated slightly. _He's not yours_ , he reminded himself. Marvin noticed Whizzer was looking a bit unhappy. "Hey," he reached out for Whizzer, placing his hand on his arm. "You okay?" 

Whizzer looked at the hand on his arm and than up at Marvin and smiled softly. "Yeah, I just uh have to go get some work done." He replied.

"Yeah so do I." He sighed softly "My parents have called a shit load of times." He faced Whizzer and gave his arm a gentle squeeze "I'll be by tomorrow at seven to pick you up. Wear something pretty." He said with a smirk.

"Y-yeah okay." Whizzer smiled softly "See you tomorrow."

Marvin smiled softly and gathered his things. "See you tomorrow." He responded as he walked towards the door and off to deal with his parents.  
\------ Marvin exited the elevator and walked to his door. He may have seemed confident with asking out Whizzer but he was still shocked that he actually did it. This was going to be both his first date since Trina and first date with a man. Everything had to be perfect. He had to pick out a nice place and nice outfit. Maybe he'd call Trina and ask her to come over to help him out.

For now he had to deal with his parents. I'll just call them back once I'm inside. He pulled his keys out from his pocket and unlocked the door. Once he deals with his parents all he had to do plan out the perfect night for him and Whizzer. He pushed the door open while doing a little happy dance. "Finally you're home we've been calling you all morning." _Fuck._ Marvin froze, praying that he was just imagining that voice, but he knew he'd never willing imagine that.

He turned slowly "Hello mother." He pushed the door closed behind him and visibly sighed as he walked further into his apartment, his eyes falling right onto Trina. His eyebrows furrowed, "What are you doing here?" He questioned, annoyance clear in his voice.  
She smiled stiffly "Your parents invited me over." I'm so sorry, she said with the soft look of her eyes. Marvin gave her a soft smile returning the look. He knew his parents wanted them back together but he didn't think that they'd drag her down to his apartment.

"No need to be rude son." His father interrupted "Take a seat and refrain from that dancing stuff while your at it." Marvin repressed a groan and followed his fathers orders.  
He sat with his back straight, legs spread slightly not crossed or together and his hands on the arm rest; just like his parents had instructed him every day since he could understand English and sit up on his own. "Where were you? We called multiple times, we were starting to worry?" His mother questioned.

 _No you weren't._ "I stood over a friends house last night." Trina instantly perked up at this, since she was Marvin's only friend, and looked over to him with a wide grin, eyes pleading for information. He ignored her hungry eyes and held in a laugh as he continued "We went out for drinks and I didn't want to catch a cab or take the train back here so he let me crash at his."

"Getting drunk on a Wednesday night isn't very responsible Marvin. You need to keep up a professional appearance at all times no matter where you are or who you are with." His father reprimanded him.

Trina flinched at this, still not used to how Marvin's parents constantly picked on anything he did. The poor guy wasn't able to have an inch of fun without hearing about the danger it could cause towards his career. She wanted to reach out and hold Marvin but he was on the other side of the room. Instead she folded her hands together in her lap and squeezed them.

"Anyway," his mother started, drawing all attention towards her "we are here to talk about the interview yesterday. How did it go?" 

_No your not._ "It went well, I should be getting a call that I got it. He seemed very pleased with me." He felt his shoulder slump as he talked but quickly fixed himself. His mother smiled at this, pleased that he was following through with their request, but now they needed to fix one mistake he made. "Well that's great honey," she smiled. Marvin wished it ended there but his parent could never end on a note were they gave him a bit of praise. "We are throwing a little party to celebrate your accomplishments and we felt that Trina would be the perfect date for you."

This caused Trina to sit up straight and meet eyes with Marvin quickly. This made Marvin feel better knowing he wasn't the only one caught off guard, but he felt bad about Trina being dragged into his messed up family again. His parents were waiting for answers while Trina and Marvin stared at each other helplessly. "Trina can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Marvin asked already knowing her answer. He stood and held his hand out to Trina, which she took as she stood. "We will be right back." His mother waved them off as Marvin lead Trina to his room and closed the door behind him. 

"You went on a date and didn't tell me?" Trina said quickly. "Who was he and where did you meet? Jesus Marvin you didn't even tell me you were seeing someone." She rushed out quickly with an exasperated sigh.

Marvin stared at her incredulously "Really that's all you can think about right now?" Trina just shrugged in response already sensing Marvin was not in the mood to joke around. "My parents have their minds made up and if I don't follow through with it I'll just remain the disappointing son. Trina I need you to help me." He pleaded.

"You want to us to act like we are together again?" Trina rolled her eyes. "Marvin I don't think this is a great idea. What about they guy you're seeing now?"

"We have a date tomorrow." He whispered softly as he rubbed his temple, "I can make this work Trina, with your help." He pleaded again giving her hand, which he never let go of, a squeeze.  
She sighed softly "You're so lucky I love you." Marvin smiled widely at this and kissed her cheek. 

"Hey, don't get too excited I still think this is a horrible plan." She pushed him away gently, removing her hand from his.

With Marvin and Trina back together his parents would be pleased and off his back for a while, he just had to make sure Whizzer never found out.  
\------  
"Are you crazy! You let some random, oh and don't forget drunk stranger stay in your loft!" Mendel shouted earning a shush and shove from Whizzer. "I'm just saying it's not like you to have someone over with out fucking them then kicking them out."

Whizzer rolled his eyes as he edited the pictures together. He was layering the photos of Marvin over each other to show the change from his stressed body language until he turned around to Whizzer. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as looked over the pictures of Marvin. "No stop that! Stop smiling this isn't you. You don't smile all lovey dovey over men, they do that to you." Mendel yelled again. "What type of sorcery has he preformed on you?"

"Mendel, shut up." Whizzer hissed. They were together in a Starbucks, their regular meet-up since it was between both of there apartment buildings, and Whizzer was not enjoying all the people staring at them. "You're the one who always tells me to find someone who's relationship material and I think I did." He looked over the picture and smiled softly as he finished the edit and saved it to send it to Mr. Servius along with the other photos he edit together of various action shots. "I think you're just jealous that I didn't pick you Mendel." He teased.

Mendel groan loudly "When will you let that go?" He shoved Whizzer as he went to get their second cups of coffee.

"I'm just saying, you were the one who kissed me." Whizzer sing-songed as put up his hand defensively.

"I was drunk and we were in college, get over it." He shoved the cup in Whizzer's direction and sat down again. Whizzer kissed his cheek and Mendel wiped his face. "Come on, lets go. I need you to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow." Whizzer said as he gathered his laptop, placing it in his bag and headed to the door with Mendel continuing to complain about how Whizzer didn't go on dates or get excited over seeing a man.  
\------ There were button ups, jeans and slacks and a ton of shoes tossed all over the place. "He said to wear something pretty," Whizzer flopped down onto the bed, next to were Mendel was sitting "I don't feel pretty in any of this." He pouted.

"Oh. My. God." Mendel groaned. "First off all he sounds like a prick making a comment like that. Second, you looked nice in literally everything you just tried on. If he doesn't like how you look he's an ass. Lastly, stop complaining over this guy, you're always so confident and sure of yourself don't let this guy get to you. Be yourself and he'll love you just like the rest of them." Mendel patted his cheek softly and Whizzer cooed softly.

"Awe I love having my own personal psychiatrist and I don't even have to pay you for a session." Whizzer had a shit eating grin on his face, leading to Mendel smacking him with a pillow. Whizzer laughed and stood to finally pull together an outfit for tomorrow, setting it aside on his desk. "Now Mendel tell me about any lovely ladies in your life."  
\------  
"Okay so white button up, blue tie, black slacks and jacket with black brogues." Trina said checking off each item of Marvin's outfit for his date tomorrow. "Now where are you taking him?" 

"Gramercy Tavern." Marvin replied with a smile on his face.

Trina eyes widened "You never took me out to fancy restaurants." She huffed "You clearly like him a lot."

Marvin chuckled and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Trina and hugging her. "You know I love you. Plus now that we are back together I'll have to take you out a lot with my parents." This made Trina groan and pull away from Marvin to throw herself on the bed. Marvin knew dealing with his parents was terrible and he felt absolutely horrible dragging Trina back into it, but he needed her. His parents loved her and with her being his "girlfriend" he can please his parents, keeping them off his back and still have time to take out Whizzer. He wanted it all and would make sure he got it.


	3. Chapter 3

Whizzer rolled over and cuddled close to whatever was soft and emitting heat from beside him. He wrapped his arms around it and earned a groan. It was Mendel, preferably Mendel's ass and Whizzer had just punched his dick. "Why," Mendel groaned, clearly in pain. "why do you always do this to me?" Whizzer made no attempt to move just let out a soft sigh "I'm sorry but your ass is like a small pillow." Each time Whizzer and Mendel had sleepovers they slept in the same bed and each time they would roll over, kick, cuddle and even punch each other throughout the night. It wasn't the best sleeping conditions but it was comfortable for them, in a weird way. Mendel huffed softly as he fixed himself, rolling over while trying to push Whizzer away. "I'm fine with this too." Whizzer said nuzzling into his lap, easily getting comfortable. 

"I just want to sleep." Mendel whined, rolling away from Whizzer completely. However, he rolled too far and ended up on the floor with some throw pillows and a blanket. "Fuck." He groaned.

Whizzer stifled a laugh as he moved to peak over the edge of the bed. "Baby come back to bed." Whizzer teased, a smirk on his face as he looked down at Mendel. What he wasn't expecting was for Mendel to grab and throw a pillow so quickly and peg him in the face with it. He held his nose as he leaned back on the bed. "I think I'm dead." 

"You are talking to me you idiot." Mendel shot back as he lifted himself back onto the bed a camera now in his hand. "Here we have a baby Whizzer, overreacting as he does everyday." Mendel narrated as he snapped photos of Whizzer. Whizzer looked over to him and gave him the finger. "Whizzer's can be very hostile. We must tread lightly to not anger him further." Mendel peaked over at the clock. "Time log; it is 5:30 pm, a normal waking time for a Whizzer when forcing his best friend to binge watch eighties movies until five in the morning." Whizzer reached for the camera still holding his nose. "Oh he's attacking!" Mendel jumped off the bed and ran away into the living area.

Whizzer huffed, removing his hand from his nose and feeling it to make sure he wasn't bleeding or in fact dying as he assumed. He stood, fixing his boxers before chasing after Mendel. Mendel seemed to forget how much smaller he was than Whizzer and how easily Whizzer could catch him when he wanted to. It took seconds for Whizzer to get the camera in his hands and take pictures of Mendel. "Oh how the tables have turned." He grinned "Here we have a wild Mendel struggling to get away." He caught as Mendel lifted another pillow and threw it at him. "Here he is giving me perfect shots for my gallery when getting in touch with his aggressive side."

"No, don't you dare!" Mendel covered his face and made a b-line for the room. Whizzer loved to take photos of Mendel, whether it be funny pictures or professional pictures. Mendel was the only person who supported him through college and became a big part of his work, even if he hated it the majority of the time.

Whizzer let out a chuckle as he watched Mendel disappear into the room. He followed after him to find a lump underneath the sheets on his bed. He set his camera down, making sure it was off, and moved to the bed. "Hmm I wonder where Mendel is?" He got up onto the bed and stood beside Mendel's curled up body. "I guess he won't mind if I just jump on the bed a bit." Whizzer started to jump around Mendel, watching as his body flopped up and down under the blanket, struggling to stay still. Little shrieks came out of Mendel's mouth as he tried to stay in the middle. Whizzer moved back to keep from stepping on him, completely unaware how close he was to the edge. As he jumped up again he moved back a bit more, only touching the edge of the bed with the toes of his left foot and landed on the floor with a loud thump. 

Mendel moved the blanket off of his head and peaked over the edge of the bed, mimicking Whizzer's actions from before. "Baby come back to bed." He chuckled while watching a clearly in pain Whizzer slowly get up with multiple groans.

"Fuck you." Whizzer said as leaned forward then side to side to crack his back. "I want pancakes."  
\------  
Mendel was at the stove making pancakes and turkey bacon while Whizzer was taking more pictures of him to use for his gallery. "Don't you have enough pictures of me already?" Mendel questioned as he placed the bacon on a plate and started flipping the pancakes. 

Whizzer moved to the side of him and kept shooting. "I could never have enough pictures of _The_ Mendel Weisenbachfeld." He retorted with a smile which caused Mendel to laugh softly and look over to him. "The food is almost done. Put away the camera please." He said softly as he start putting the pancakes on plates.

"Yes Mom." Whizzer teased and he turned off his camera, placing it on the coffee table. He came back to island happily to find the food placed on a plate for him. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" He smiled over at Mendel.

"Yes, but not so much recently. It feels good to be appreciated." Mendel replied dramatically as he took a seat beside Whizzer. "You do know your date will be here in," he took a second to check his watch "an hour to get you right?" 

Whizzer nodded, his mouth full with a piece of pancake. "I wanted pancakes." He shrugged and continued to eat. Mendel didn't question any further, he just continued to eat alongside him.  
\------  
Marvin went through a mental checklist as he exited the elevator and walked to Whizzer's door. He made reservations at Gramercy Tavern for 7:30, he had on the outfit Trina picked out for him and planned to have a nice walk in Central Park after. Everything would be perfect.

As he neared Whizzer's apartment he heard yelling and a lot of fumbling around. "It doesn't fit!" One man yelled.

"I'll make it fit!" The other voice called out, which sounded a lot like Whizzer. Marvin eyebrows were drawn together in confusion as to why Whizzer would have have another man in his house just minutes before they were going on a date. Hesitantly he knocked on the door and waited patiently as his mind filled with thoughts of what could be happening behind the closed door. "I got it!" The first mans voice groaned. "Hurry up Whizzer." 

Marvin heard the feet padding towards the door, a few seconds later it was opened. Before him was a man with curly hair, a thick dark beard and he was short, shorter than him. Marvin looked him over for a second longer with a grimace before he was snapped out of it when the man in front of him spoke. "No flowers," he made a face "off to a bad start." He moved aside and opened the door wider for Marvin to enter. "I'm Mendel." He added once Marvin was in the loft and closed the door behind him. 

Marvin didn't bother giving the man his name, his presence was annoying him right now and he didn't want to deal with him for much longer. "Is Whizzer almost ready? I have reservations for 7:30." He asked looking over the man and into the space behind him.

"I forgot you just met Whizzer yesterday." Mendel laughed lightly and rolled his eyes. "He's never exactly on time." Marvin didn't like the tone Mendel took with him, as if he was better than him. "He's trying to force himself into some pants."

"Mendel stop shit talking." Whizzer said as he walked out in a white shirt with the top few buttons open and a blue suit. Marvin couldn't help but smile as he saw Whizzer come out of his room and into the living area. He watched as Whizzer walked to Mendel and handed him his bag "I want my shirt and sweater back and let me know when you get to the office."

Mendel rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. "Yes Mom." He patted himself down making sure he had everything. "And I wasn't exactly talking shit, it is 7:20." 

Marvin watched to interaction between the two men unfold in front of him, unable to control the anger that rose within him when he saw how close and comfortable the two men were around each other. "I'll see you later." Mendel said and Whizzer kissed his cheek quickly, earning a shove from Mendel as before he walked out.

Whizzer turned back Marvin with a smile, "I'm sorry I took so long. I heard you got a reservation for 7:30." Whizzer checked his watch and bit his lip. "Where was it for?" 

Marvin was still on the fact that Whizzer had a man in his house when he knew that they had a date. A man who made him late for their date and miss their reservation. Marvin pulled on a smile never the less "Gramercy Tavern." 

Whizzer's eyes widened. Gramercy Tavern was very expensive. He had only been there a few times and that was during the sugar daddy phase. _It would be a shame to let the reservation go to waste._ Whizzer liked Marvin, he _really_ did but being spoiled was something his missed and he'd be damned if he let that slip away from him tonight. With the few times Whizzer had gone there he'd become friendly with some waiters, busboys and maître d's around his age, many of them who fell into the same business he did. "I think I can get us in." He smiled and looped his arm with Marvin's. 

Marvin didn't question him even though he was interested how someone like Whizzer would be able to get them into a fancy restaurant. He just went along with it leading Whizzer out of his loft and down to the car he had waiting for them. He opened the door for Whizzer and watching as he slid in and rest comfortably in his seat. Whizzer tried to conceal the smile that formed on his face as he took in this long lost feeling. _Let the games begin_  
\------  
Marvin opened the door for Whizzer, holding a hand out for him, which he took and carefully got out of the car. He smoothed down his tux, than looped his arm with Marvin's allowing him to lead him into the restaurant. As they neared the entrance the doorman gave them a nod and opened the door for them. Whizzer smiled over to Marvin who smiled back and kissed his cheek. A chill went through Whizzer as this happen, causing him to lean into Marvin. "I meant to tell you earlier but you look beautiful tonight." He whispered into Whizzer's ear softly. They earned looks from people surrounding them but in that moment they didn't care one bit. This closeness between them and contact of skin on skin was a bliss to them. 

"Whizzer?" This popped their bubble and pulled them back to reality. Whizzer looked over to find Anthony, an old acquaintance of his from when he was brought here. He smiled softly "Tony, how are you?" Marvin moved his arm from Whizzer's to go around his waist, giving him a gentle squeeze. He was uncomfortable with all the men Whizzer seemed to know and have or had close relationships with. 

Anthony took in the sight in front of him and smirked "You seem to be back in business." Marvin's eyebrows furrowed at this and Whizzer eyes widened slightly. The smile towards Anthony was replaced with a grimace. "I'm here on a date actually" he looked over to Marvin with wide doe eyes, as if he was deeply in love with the man beside him "We are a couple of minutes late for our reservations. I know you can still get us a table or should I go straight to Gustave." He said, hostility clear in his voice. 

Marvin looked over to him shocked that the cute and kind photographer he met yesterday could be demanding and threatening. _I have a lot to learn about him._ This peaked his interest further about Whizzer. He gave his hip another squeeze, a soft smile placed on his lips. The name Gustave seemed to get the maître d's attention. "Who is the reservation under?" He spoke in a rushed tone, his cheeks heating up as he waited for a response.

Marvin looked over to him and bit his lip nervously. "It's under Marvin." He said quickly.

"And the last name is," Anthony cringed and looked up at him "Eichenbaum Ad-" 

"Just Eichenbaum, Marvin Eichenbaum." He cut him off quickly, glaring at the man in front of him. Whizzer could sense the tension surround the topic of his name and wanted desperately to know more but left it for another time.

Anthony stopped quickly, grabbing two menus and quickly leading the couple to their table. "Isn't he an asshole?" Whizzer whispered over to Marvin.

"Yeah, but so are we." He grinned.  
\------  
Whizzer was sipping from his second glass of wine while listening to Marvin talk about his day and how he found out he did in fact get the accounting job. It wasn't his first job but his parents claimed that it was a big and important one. They clearly had a hand in him getting the job considering they knew he was hired before him. It kind of made him feel like shit because they didn't even trust him to do well on an interview. The only reason he was happy about the job was because of the increase in pay he would receive. When talking about his parents he brought up the fact that he was dreading the party they were throwing for him. However, when hearing of a party Whizzer asked if he would be Marvin's date but earned nothing but a stammer and an excuse of how he wouldn't enjoy his parents parties, which Whizzer protested and Marvin ignored and changed the topic quickly. 

Marvin was going continuing on about some accounting stuff that Whizzer didn't understand at all, but got him through his third glass of _Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame Vintage_. His glass was filled when their waiter came around to collect their empty plates. Though Whizzer wasn't exactly paying attention to Marvin's accounting talk, his eyes were focused on his lips. "Marvin I have no idea what you are talking about but you sure do look good while doing it." Whizzer smiled softly resting his chin in his hands.

Marvin chuckle softly even though he didn't exactly appreciate being cut off. "How about we talk about something you can be included in," he leaned back in his seat. "like what happened between you and that guy Anthony. How'd you know him?" Marvin questioned, feeling as though now was as of good of a time then ever to ask.

Whizzer sat up a bit straighter at the mention of Anthony. The one sugar daddy Whizzer did have lead him to be an escort for a while, which was helping him get through college since his parents cut him off for sticking with photography rather than doing something more "practical". He didn't like thinking about those times. They may have gotten him where he is today but those were very difficult points of his life. Becoming friends with people who did the same thing as you was an outlet since they understood exactly what you went through. During these times though, Whizzer and Mendel's relationship was a bit rocky with Mendel being constantly worried and Whizzer constantly protesting that he was fine and could handle things himself. Whizzer reached for his freshly filled glass and took a long sip. "We used to work together when we from freshman year to junior year." _Not a lie, but not the truth._ "We had a falling out." He added quickly. Which they did.

Whizzer and Anthony used to be very close, not close like he and Mendel but close. That all changed when Whizzer was starting to pick up some of Anthony's regulars. It's not like he was seeking them, who ever contacted him was who Whizzer usually dealt with. This lead to Anthony "struggling" with money, which just meant he wasn't getting pampered or paid by as many men as usual, however he still had many clients, Whizzer just had a lot more and it bothered him.

Whizzer forced a smile onto his lips and waved his hand dismissing any awkwardness that had loomed in between he and Marvin. "It was in the past." Marvin didn't push to see where they'd work together or get more information but he did move on to ask about Mendel. "Mendel has be my best friend for the longest. We met in high school and ended up going to Columbia University together here in New York. We've have graduation left and we are done." Whizzer smiled thinking back on the beginning of the friendship "We've just always watched out for each other he's the most important person in my life."

Marvin's hands were involuntarily clenching as a burning sensation rose in his chest. He knew that Whizzer said both men were just friends and Mendel was basically family but his closeness with other men angered him. "How many men have you had such close friendships with Whizzer?" The words were out of Marvin's mouth before he could even think of stopping himself. He shocked not only Whizzer but himself aswell. Yes, he wanted to let these words out but he wasn't expecting in now in a crowded fancy restaurant. 

Whizzer narrowed his eyes on Marvin. "What are you trying to imply?" _Say it_ , Whizzer dared Marvin mentally. The once sweet and flustered man he took a picture of at Central Park was gone and replaced with someone else. He shouldn't like him like this, hell he'd be an idiot to but this jealously that was clearly getting him riled up was fun to toy with. 

"I rather not do this here." Marvin said backing down slightly, unaware of where this was headed. He wanted a perfect date and while he enjoyed how Whizzer was pushing back just as hard as him he felt it would be best to kill whatever fire was beginning to grow here. 

Whizzer called over a waiter and spoke in a quick hushed tone then sent them off. "The bill is handled. Now, let's continue on with this talk shall we?" Whizzer lifted an eyebrow slightly as he pushed his chair back and stood, walking towards the exit, Marvin not to far behind.  
\------  
"You're an ass!" Whizzer spat. Marvin was questioning him and all the male friends he had, mainly Mendel who there was literally no connection with other than the one time they kissed when Mendel was shit face drunk. Yes, Whizzer slept around but he did not need Marvin calling him out on it. "What happened in my past doesn't matter and it's none of your business! I just met you." This struck Whizzer. He did just meet Marvin and he could get out of the car right now and never have any contact with him again, so why didn't he? _Because I want him._ That was clear for both Whizzer and Marvin. They enjoyed this, pushing each other hard and waiting to see how the other would counter. Was it unhealthy? Yes, very, but that didn't matter. The arguing sparked a flame within them, it aroused them.

"Well Whizzer I would like to have some idea of who the person I'm dating has fucked around with." Marvin shot back. Truthfully he didn't care, he just didn't like that they were still around, that Whizzer may still have some type friendship or even be acquaintances with flings from his past.

Whizzer's hair was messed up from constantly running his hand through his it in frustration. Marvin wanted to desperately run his hands through his hair or grab him by it. Whizzer's lips were wet from him constantly licking them and there were lines in his forehead from him constantly furrowing his brow. The knock on the partition signaled that they were now at Marvin's apartment, the walk in the park was cancelled once they got back to the car. "Get out." Marvin said roughly before turning to open the door on his side and get out of the car. Whizzer huffed and did the same, soon being grabbed by his arm by Marvin and lead inside and to the elevator. "Let go of me." Whizzer snatched his arm away and crossed his arms.

"Don't be such a baby Whizzer." Marvin rolled his eyes and got into the elevator when it came. "Let's go." He grabbed Marvin again pulling him in with him and pushing him against a wall as the doors shut. Whizzer winced slightly and looked at Marvin in shock and interest. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and let Marvin handle him how he wanted. "Oh you like this?" Marvin raised an eyebrow as he saw the look on Whizzer's face. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled it back, opening up his neck and letting his lips hover just above it. "You like being taken care of huh?" He place a kiss just under Whizzer's ear sending chills down his spine.

"Yeah, but usually there's not much talking." Whizzer retorted. The ping of the elevator signaled that they were on Marvin's floor. Marvin bit Whizzer ear lightly cause a low groan to escape Whizzer's lips "That mouth of yours is probably too busy doing other things to actually have a conversation." Marvin shot back, and made his way out of the elevator, leaving Whizzer stunned.

He was already by his door when Whizzer came striding down the hallway to meet him. "You call this a conversation?" Whizzer scoffed and motioned between them. "If so, you're more fucked up then I thought." Marvin didn't respond, just unlocked and swung his door open before heading in. "What, now you don't want to talk?" Whizzer followed after him, slamming the door shut behind him. "You were just Mr. Tough Guy calling me out on who I fucked now you're quite." He walked up to Marvin and turned him towards him. "What, you can't handle it now?" Whizzer's smirk on his face was all Marvin needed to push Whizzer up against the nearest wall and press his lips to Whizzer's, kissing him hard. 

Whizzer didn't hesitate to kiss back. He pulled Marvin closer, grabbing his ass as he did so. Marvin smirked into the kiss before pulling apart to rip Whizzer's shirt open the rest of the way. Whizzer took this time to push Marvin's jacket off of his shoulders and remove his tie before taking of his own jacket. The fire between them grew with each touch, pull and kiss shared. Marvin grabbed Whizzer by his waist and pulled him back into him, kissing and biting his neck and collar hard enough to leave some questionable marks behind. Whizzer shamelessly let out a moan and gripped onto Marvin's waist,letting his hands move from Marvin's waist to unbutton his pants and push them down. "Relax." Marvin whispered into his ear, earning a groan from Whizzer. 

He pulled back from Marvin taking his shirt off completely and undo his belt. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" He stood in front of Marvin waiting for him to response. Marvin let his eyes scan over Whizzer's body, taking each part of him in before grabbing his belt, pulling it free from his pants and tossing it aside. Whizzer smirked as Marvin grabbed him and kissed him hard before guiding him back into his room and pushing him down onto the bed.

Whizzer watched as Marvin kicked of his shoes before getting on top of him. He let his hands wander across Marvin's chest and up to his arms. _God, the things he could do to me with arms and strength like this. I could get use to this,_ , Whizzer thought as Marvin moved to kissing his neck again.  
\------  
Marvin woke before Whizzer, the memories of last night flooding back to him when he took in the sight of the naked man pressed into his side with his arms wrapped around his torso. Marvin smiled softly, letting himself play with Whizzer's soft hair, which just a few hours ago he was pulling. Whizzer stirred next to him slightly, letting out a soft hum. Marvin learned early on that Whizzer loved his hair being played with along with it being pulling. He ran his fingers through his hair for a second longer before letting his fingers run down his cheek to his neck. Whizzer moved closer to Marvin, moving one of his legs over the other mans.

__

Last night was filled with arguing, lot's of it, which travelled into the bed room. They were able to find many things to critique and argue about, but when Marvin kissed Whizzer and pushed himself into him all fighting ceased. Marvin grinned at the memory of the soft moans that escaped Whizzer's lips and how he grabbed him by the neck to pull him into a kiss. Every moment between them then was blissful. Even now that he learned Whizzer could be a complete asshole sometimes he wasn't going to let this be a one time thing. Even with all the fighting he wanted Whizzer now more than before. 

Marvin went to get out of the bed but was greeted with Whizzer tightening his arms around him and pulling him closer. He cooed softly, looking over to see that Whizzer was sleeping peacefully. However, he wanted to get up to get breakfast ready for them so he sat up straighter and gently grabbed Whizzer's arm to remove it from around him. "I swear to god if you don't stay in bed I will not suck your dick." Whizzer stated dryly through his deep tired voice.

Marvin paused for a second thinking of which he would enjoy more at the time, food or a blow job. Clearly he went with the latter. Once he settled back in bed a smirk formed on Whizzer's lips. He began pressing soft kisses down Marvin's chest, earning deep moans from him when he took a moment to bite and suck on an area before continuing down. Whizzer took a moment to place a kiss on Marvin's hips and was pleased to find that Marvin was already hard. He took a second to tease him, only licking his tip, his tongue circling around it slowly. Marvin whined and "please", which Whizzer ignored as he licked from the base to his tip and pausing to make Marvin beg more before he took him in his mouth fully.

Marvin would take this over breakfast any day.  
\------  
Whizzer wiped away the fog on the mirror once he got out of the shower. He was still dripping when he took a moment to look at himself in the mirror, taking in the dark marks on his chest and collar. A grimace fell on his face as he looked over them. He didn't like hickeys much, especially when they stopped him from wearing v necks or were in visible in places. I'll have to make things even between us. He thought along with were he was going to leave a mark to piss Marvin off.

Whizzer moved to grabbed a towel off the rack, drying his hair first before wrapping it around his waist. He pushed his hair back, out of his face before making his way back into the room where Marvin was sitting on his bed, still naked from when he got out of the shower and looking through his phone. Whizzer cleared his throat, his hands on his hips as he waited for Marvin to look at him. "What is it Whizzer?" Marvin questioned without giving Whizzer even the slightest glance. Whizzer huffed and walked over to Marvin, snatched the phone from his hand and tossed it aside on the bed. "Whizzer what the hell?" Marvin protested, finally looking up at Whizzer. He took in each mark placed along his chest and collar and bit his lip. He couldn't lie, he was proud of his work. He looked up to Whizzer's face seeing he was clearly aggravated and not as pleased with the marks as he was.

"First of all, when I'm trying to get your attention you will give it to me and secondly, this" Whizzer said motioning to his chest "won't be happening again."

Marvin rolled his eyes and scoffed. "When I'm trying to get something done don't interrupt me and I will continue to leave marks on you if I want." He grabbed his phone again and proceeded to type on in.

Whizzer let his towel drop and moved to sit on Marvin's lap, straddling him. Marvin looked at him with a sigh. "What now?" Whizzer didn't respond just grabbed Marvin's face and turned his head to the side to kiss his neck. Marvin closed his eyes, his back arching slightly. In just one night together they learned many things about each other like the fact that Marvin loved when you kissed the base of his neck and melted into your touch when you grazed your teeth against that same spot. Once Whizzer knew Marvin was distracted enough he then started to bite and suck on his neck until he was sure he left a deep, dark mark. Once this was done he stood and moved to the drawers, searching for boxers. "Now we are even." The smirk on his face was wide even though Marvin couldn't see it.

"What the hell Whizzer?!" Marvin stood quickly to check his neck in the mirror. "I have a job I can't just show up to my first day with this huge mark on my neck." He frown at how big it was, trying to estimate just how long it would take for it to fade. "Hell my parents are going to have a fit." He pressed on it lightly, wincing at the touch.

"Marvin you're a grown man" Whizzer rolled his eyes as he moved to the bed.When he entered his room again Whizzer had on a pair of his black briefs. "Can we get breakfast now." He said an innocent smile replacing his smirk. He was sitting on Marvin's bed wrapped up in the blanket with his legs crossed. Marvin couldn't help but return the smile. _The things this man does to me._

Marvin rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance and walked over to him to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Let's get dressed."  
\------  
There was an awkward space between Marvin and Whizzer as they walked out from Marvin's apartment to the streets of New York. They may have gone on a date, had sex and been very cuddly but right now they acted like strangers once again. Marvin went to reach for Whizzer's hand but Whizzer was standing further than he anticipated so he let his hand drop to his side again. What do you talk about to a person you argued with last night from the end of dinner to the beginning of sex?

Whizzer wasn't used to this whole "morning after" thing. He never strayed from his system or set of rules but with Marvin he was and it made him uncomfortable. While he always thought the boyfriend act would be fun and cute he never really expected to get it. Letting people in wasn't something he was good at or willing to try. He had Mendel for that and that's all he needed and wanted. Keeping Marvin at a distance is what made him comfortable. He wanted to be with Marvin and he cared for him but he knew that meant he would be giving up a bit of himself and time rather than focusing on himself and his career. The whole situation had him conflicted.

The distance between them seemed to grow. Whizzer was starting to understand what Mendel meant earlier. His feelings for Marvin were much stronger than they were for any other man he's ever been with. He never allowed his feelings to get in the way of his flings, but Marvin didn't feel like a fling. He loved cuddling up to Marvin and having him play with his hair. The sex was rough but when Marvin looked down to him and kissed him it felt more than that. _Stop it._ He mentally yelled at himself. What was sick was the fact that he loved arguing with Marvin the most. It was the only thing that kept him at a distance. The only time where Whizzer felt like he was in charge. When arguing he could make Marvin feel like shit, tear him down, push him so hard that his smirk would fall of his stupid face. But when they just talked or were around each other, like they were now, he couldn't help but want to feel Marvin's hand in his or just feel the warmth spread from Marvin to him.

It wasn't until Marvin stopped in front of a cafe called _Via Quadronno_ , that Whizzer broke himself from internal battle. He finally made eye contact with Marvin who was turned toward him with a worried look. Marvin took a step toward him, placing a hand on his arm softly. That simple touch put a soft smile on Whizzer's face and a chill through his body. He hated the feeling but, he loved it. Whizzer placed a hand on Marvin's cheek and placed a quick kiss onto Marvin's lips before walking into the cafe. Marvin smiled softly, a light blush forming on his cheeks before following after Whizzer inside.

There was no line when they enter so Whizzer walked right up the the counter and placed an order for a double espresso and a raspberry breakfast cake. Marvin made a face at the idea of any type of cake for breakfast which Whizzer ignored for now as he paid and moved aside for Marvin to order. Marvin ordered himself a cup of coffee with a plain croissant. "How bland." Whizzer stated as he scrolled through his phone, waiting for his order. 

"At least I'm not having a cake for breakfast. You should really watch what you eat Whizzer." he snapped back.

It's not that Marvin was seeking for a fight, he just felt that Whizzer should watch what he ate to keep his figure. Whizzer _was_ a pretty boy and younger than him; he wanted someone to show off, someone with no flaws at all. Well, so far Whizzer did have one flaw that being his mouth. Marvin caught himself staring at Whizzers lips for a second before moving over to him to give him a kiss. Whizzer scoffed and turned his head, letting Marvin's lips fall onto his cheek as he took a sip of his espresso. "You're one to talk about being in shape Marvin." he motioned for him to take his croissant and coffee. "Have you looked at yourself in a mirror? It's hard to believe that I'm only, what is it, five years younger than you."

Marvin felt himself suck in stomach and stand up straighter. He knew he wasn't in the best shape. His gym membership had not been used since he signed up for it with Trina in his last year of college. Though he liked arguing with Whizzer and he was the one who made the first comment, he was feeling very insecure right now. He grabbed his coffee and croissant quickly. "Rather than argue why don't you go fix your hair, you look like a mess."

Whizzer rolled his eyes and let out a laugh "Oh Marvin, this mess got not only the baristas number but" he pointed to a young, very fit and good looking blonde at a table near the entrance "that mans attention. I think we can both agree that their looks are on a higher level than yours, you know with the frown lines and bags under your eyes and bad shape." he moved closer lowering his voice "So don't you dare act as if you have any right to tell me to watch what I eat or feel as though I need you."

Marvin stood there, his jaw slack as he looked from Whizzer to the man by the entrance then down at the floor. He loved arguing with Whizzer. He loved winning the arguments and getting Whizzer to shut up, but this was one thing he could not win, something he could not handle. This time it was him not knowing what to say next, so he said nothing. He turned on his heel and exited the cafe, not bothering to look back at Whizzer.

Whizzer was stunned for a moment when he got no reply from Marvin. It took him a moment to realize that he had even walked out, but once he did he was out the door and following after him. "Marvin!" Marvin was walking quickly down the block, ignoring Whizzer's calls. "Marvin, I shouldn't have said that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short than the others but this may be the length from now on (3000-4000 words)

Whizzer's words ran through Marvin's mind as he walked down the street. Each word said was like a stab delivered to Marvin's heart. These feelings he felt towards Whizzer were stronger than any he felt before. He was only going on three days of knowing Whizzer and he already felt the need to please him in anyway possible. It was clear now that he was failing at doing so. Marvin knew he acted like an asshole the majority of the time and sought to start arguments with Whizzer but this was something that he couldn't win, this was something that actually mattered to him. If he wasn't enough for Whizzer both physically and emotionally then he could easily lose him, and losing Whizzer wasn't something that he wanted to happen. As he walked down the streets of New York thoughts ran through his head filled possibilities of what his life would be like without Whizzer around. It was hard to picture now that he had already experience what life with him in it was like.

Marvin struggled to push these thoughts aside as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and he rushed down the street. He didn't know where he was heading but he knew didn't want to be anywhere near Whizzer right now and going home wasn't an answer. His apartment would be the first place Whizzer would look for him or go to get his clothes from last night since he was currently sporting a pair of Marvin's shorts, sandals and his shirt. He scrolled through his contacts quickly and stopped when he got to Trina's name, calling her immediately. As the phone rang he felt his chest and throat heat up. Crying over someone who seemed to not give a damn about you was stupid but he couldn't help it. He really liked Whizzer, even now after everything that was said. He still liked Whizzer and wanted to be with him. _God I sound like an idiot._

"Marvin? Marvin are you there?" Trina seemed to have been calling his name for a while as he was zoned out.

"I-" he didn't know what to say or how to say anything without falling apart. He felt himself on the verge of a breakdown and that was not a good look while walking in New York. "Can I-" he took a deep breath feeling tears welling up in his eyes. "Can I please come over?"

"Yes, of course." Trina paused for a second, sensing something was up with Marvin. "Marv," she started off slowly "sweetie, what's wrong?"

Marvin could hear the worry in her voice. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't, not right now. "I'll be over soon." His voice cracked as he held back a sob. He quickly placed a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry." He hung up, placing his phone back into his pocket. He was close to Trina's apartment, about a 15 minute walk. He hoped that he would be able to make it there without becoming a complete mess.  
\------  
Once there was a knock on the door Trina rushed to get up and answer. In front of her stood Marvin, tears brimming his eyes, craving to fall. Trina opened her arms with out saying a word and Marvin collapsed right into her, his tears soaking her shirt. "I'm sorry." He cried into her shoulder.

"Honey, please stop apologizing." She lead him to the couch, rubbing his back softly. Marvin tried to control his breathing but it just made things worse. Trina sat down on the couch, Marvin beside her before he moved to curl up into her lap. Trina ran her fingers through Marvin's hair softly as she whispered reassuring things like _everything will be okay_ or _take deep breaths_. Trina was usually the one having major breaks downs so it was new for her to be taking care of Marvin for once. He wasn't one to let his feelings show, preferring to keep everything bottled up within him. Trina knew this break down was bound to happen, she was just wondering what was the final straw that caused it. "Can you tell me what happened?" She questioned softly, letting her fingers continue to comb through his hair in efforts to calm him.

Marvin worked on taking deep breaths, using the feel of Trina's hand in his hair as a distraction. _In and out._ He held the inhale for a few seconds before allowing himself to exhale. _In and out._ Marvin continued this for a while until his breathing was even once again. Trina's hands continued to work their way through his hair, her worry fading slightly when realizing Marvin was calming down. She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Marvin always felt safe with Trina. Since freshman year of high school they were always together, whether it be as a couple or as friends. There were days that Marvin missed being with Trina. She was protective and loving and always looking out for him just as he did for her. They supported each other in what ever the other put their mind to and always made sure to help through the process. There were times when he and Trina would argue but they have always stuck around for each other.

Marvin gave her thigh a light squeeze, closing his eyes for a moment. Rather than think of Whizzer he let his mind to continue to wander to his past with Trina. "Do you think we made a mistake?' he asked softly, finally breaking the silence between them. 

"Made a mistake doing what Marv?" she questioned, confused for a moment. "Us seperating?" her hand stalled in his hair for moment as she took a quick second to gather her thoughts. Just as Marvin was thinking now Trina did have moments when she missed being able to call Marvin hers. Them together was easy, whether it be in a relationship or not. They knew how to make each other happy and sometimes sacrificed their own happiness for that of the other. Being together was ensuring that they were safe. There wouldn't be any worry of having your heart broken when you knew everything about the other person and how to make them happy. There was a point were Trina and Marvin were in love with each other romantically and though it faded it didn't mean they couldn't work things out. Trina let out a sigh and looked down at Marvin. "I don't know." she paused for a second more, "Maybe?" it was more of a question then a statement. She never really thought about her and Marvin's relationship anymore considering it ended five years ago.

Marvin shifted on her lap, now laying on his back and looking at her. "I did love you, you know that right." he started "Even though I was an asshole." 

Trina smiled softly and nodded in response. "And I loved you even when you were an asshole." She resumed running her hand through his hair. "Why are you bringing this stuff up Marv?" She locked eyes with him, seeing as they filled with tears again. "What happened last night?"

Marvin inhaled deeply, calming himself before he could panic any further, then exhaled. "Whizzer had a guy over his house when I picked him up." he started off slowly, watching Trina's expression change from soft to angry. "He said it was just a friend, his best friend basically, but I got so jealous. Then there was another man who worked at the restaurant that knew him and made some snide remarks when we walked in as if Whizzer was selling himself to me for the night."

Trina raised an eyebrow at this. "How do you know he wouldn't do that type of stuff?"

"No, Whizzer wouldn't do that he's nice," he paused "and sweet. He wouldn't go after me for my money and its not like I'm exactly rich anyway." Marvin rubbed his forehead and let out a breath. "We ended up fighting after dinner because I asked how many guys he's been with and he got upset." Thinking of last nights events made him flustered. He wish they could've stayed like that, how they were between the two arguments.

"You had the right to know but that's not exactly a first date conversation." Trina pointed out "What happened after the argument?" Trina asked locking her gaze with Marvin's. Marvin's cheeks got beet red and he tried to stutter out a response to no avail. Trina caught on easily, her jaw dropping before a huge grin formed on her lips. "Oh my god! You had sex!" she slapped Marvin's chest excitedly, causing him to gasp then sputter due to how hard she actually hit him. "If things turned out well after why'd you show up here crying?' she questioned confused.

Marvin bit his lip and closed his eyes, finally sitting up and slightly turning towards Trina. He could feel the stab of Whizzer's words cutting into him once again. "I brought up him watching his weight and he turned around on me." Trina sucked her teeth wanting to cut in but Marvin continued before she could. "I already know I'm not in the best shape or the best looking guy out there. My arms are thin, my stomach is getting rounder with every drink I have, my nose is big and my eyes are uneven." He let out a shaky breath as a tear slid down his cheek. "People aren't sliding me their numbers or staring at me across the room. I don't get second glances, Whizzer does and he did." his focus was on his tangled fingers. "I thought he liked me. I was so sure he did but," a sob threatened to escape his throat, his chest tightened as tears began to fall more frequently. "he said it himself, he doesn't need me."

Trina had never seen Marvin this broken up over someone, granted he was never in a relationship with anyone but herself. Never the less her blood began to boil watching her best friend break down over some random asshole. Mentally she swore that when she saw man she would give him a piece of her mind, whether he and Marvin worked things out or not. She lifted Marvin's head, cupping his cheeks as she thumbed away his tears. "Hey, sweetie, look at me ." She spoke softly, not continuing until they made eye contact. "He's an asshole okay. You don't need to change yourself for him. People will fall in love with you exactly how you are," she smiled softly "I did." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb lightly as his tears stalled.

He smiled softly, leaning into her touch. "Maybe I do need to workout a bit." Trina sighed and rolled her eyes "I can go with you after work. I won't even bother you, I'll just get a trainer then we could meet up again after." he gave her a pleading smile.

She sighed and gave into him "We are starting today. I'm going to get dressed, you go get some waters and we'll head out."  
\------  
Whizzer was going on five minutes of knocking on Marvin's door, praying he would come out. He let out a groan, leaning his forehead on the door. "I'm sorry." He whispered lowly hoping that where ever Marvin was he knew that.

"Uh, excuse me." A soft voice came from down the hall. Whizzer lifted his head looking side to side before he spotted a woman with short curled blonde hair staring at him as she stood in her doorway. "Are you okay? You've uh been knocking on the door for a while." She stated, tilting her head slightly.

Whizzer felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed for being caught. He ran his hand down his face, rubbing his eye for a quick second. "I messed up. Really bad." He looked down to his shoes.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked earning a look from Whizzer. "I don't mind. My girlfriend is out at work and I think we both could use the company." She smiled softly.

Whizzer nodded, making his way over to her. "Thank you." He smiled softly "I'm Whizzer." He held his hand to her for a shake.

"Cordelia." She returned the smile and place her hand in his to shake his hand before opening the door wider to let him in.

Whizzer took a step into her apartment looking around as he entered. The walls were a grey-blue shade with a mixture of pastel and bright colored decor, two completely different styles that came together and fit perfectly. It smelled heavily of flour Whizzer noted taking in that Cordelia must be a cook or chef of some sort. "Sorry about the mess." She interrupted during his observation "I was in the middle of make cupcakes for an order I have to deliver tomorrow." She rubbed her flour covered hands on her apron self-consciously. Whizzer turned to her at the mention of cupcakes, a small smile forming on his lips. Cordelia let out a softly laugh "You can have some-" "Yes!" Whizzer cut her off quickly before noticing she wasn't finished talking. "if you tell me what happen with you and the guy Marvin down the hall and you help me finish decorating them." Whizzer nodded quickly and followed her to the kitchen.

Cordelia held out and apron to him which he took with a thank you. He put on the apron and tied it around him before picking up a cupcake. Cordelia placed a hand on his to stop him. "Let me show you what to do first." She lifted up a cupcake and began to pipe icing onto it in the shape of a flower. She then took small fondant butterflies, that were already made and set aside, on top of it. "That's all you have to do, The flower may be hard at first but you can just place the butterfly over a mistake." Cordelia handed over the tools Whizzer needed to pipe and set him up. "Now spill the beans. What happened between you and Marvin?"

Whizzer's tongue stuck out between his lips as focused on frosting the flower, being very slow and careful so they would turn out nice. He finished a few petals before responding. "Well we went on a date yesterday and everything was fine until he asked how many men I've been with." Cordelia was looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, I know. I knew he was jealous about my best friend Mendel being over the house but then he brought up an old friend I knew that worked at the restaurant we were at and I knew he would just keep going. We ended up fighting all night."

"Eh, not _all_ night." Cordelia added giving Whizzer a knowing look. "The walls aren't that thin but you two are very loud." Whizzer's face flushed red and he became very interested in frosting the cupcakes and placing butterflies on them once again. "Continue please." Cordelia smiled.

”Anyway, this morning was gr-“ Whizzer found himself struggling over a simple word. He was afraid to admit out loud and to himself how much he really enjoyed spending time with Marvin. “it was okay. We went out for breakfast and when I ordered he brought up that I should watch what I eat so I said he had no right to tell me that with the shape he’s in.” Cordelia’s was shaking her head as she listened but kept all comments to herself for the time being. “Then he said I looked like a mess and I-“ Just the simple thought of what he said and Marvin’s reaction to it hurt Whizzer. The image of his face when Whizzer finished talking and him proceeding to walk out and away from him were reeling through his mind “I told him that there were two men checking me out and they were more attractive than him so he had no right to think he could tell me what to do or think that I needed him.” The ending of his sentence was low, barely audible.

Cordelia was silent, staring at Whizzer with an expression he didn’t understand. He felt very exposed in this moment for both showing emotion and revealing what an asshole he has been. Whizzer looked away from Cordelia and continued to frost the cupcakes and decorate them. He placed each finished one in a container, working through the silence the two were now in. “Do you like him?” Cordelia questioned, cutting through the silence. Whizzer did nothing but stutter, unable to figure out what to say. “Whizzer, it’s a simple question.” She sighed “Do you like him?”

Whizzer did nothing but nod as he took a deep breath. “I do. I really do, but I don’t do relationships.” Cordelia huffed and crossed her arms. “I’ve never been in a relationship before.” He admitted

Cordelia's expression softened at this. As she took a moment to think she placed the cupcakes in their containers, making sure they were perfect. She held one in her hands, shifting it slightly before holding it out to Whizzer. "Call him."

Whizzer looked at the cupcake hesitantly, knowing that if he took it Cordelia would expect him to call Marvin. It's not like he didn't want to, well, yeah he didn't want to. What would he even say? He knew he had to apologize but he didn't know how to phrase it. Whizzer wasn't exactly the person doing the apologizing in his relationships. He didn't even know if Marvin would except his apology if he made it. However, he took the cupcake and nodded slowly. "I will." He scooped up some icing with his finger and placed it in his mouth and sucked it off. "When I figure out what I'm going to say."  
\------  
Cordelia was laying over the arm of the couch as she wiggles her toes. She let out a yawn as she stretched before looking towards Whizzer where he was laying on the floor basically under true table. She let out a laugh as she moved to sit up and turn towards him. Whizzer still hasn't called Marvin and two hours have gone passed. "Staying under the table won't change the fact that you should call Marvin and apologize." She proclaimed.

"I know. I know." He sighed, rubbing both hands over his face. "I just don't want another argument to break out between us."

Cordelia understood this. She learned that Whizzer and Marvin got their jollies from arguing but right now they needed to avoid that. She and Whizzer agreed that they he and Marvin should take things slower to ensure that Whizzer wasn't frightened away from big changes that occur with relationship right away and Marvin didn't have much to worry about. The only question was if Whizzer would actual go through with this plan. As of now they would have to just wait and see.

The sound of keys perked their interest, Cordelia leaping off the couch and heading to the door to greet her girlfriend Charlotte. As Charlotte opened the door she was greeted with a pair of arms wrapping around her in a hug. She let out a huff in surprise but smiled, placing a hand on Cordelia's back and kissing her cheek. "I missed you too." Charlotte said with a soft chuckle before removing herself from the hug. As they walked further into the apartment Charlotte noticed Cordelia's order was finished and ready for delivery. "You finished that quickly. Look at my little baker." she smiled.

"Actually, I had some help." Cordelia smiled and took Charlotte's hand as she excitedly lead her to the living area where Whizzer was still laying on the floor.

Whizzer looked up at them and waved "Hi. I'm Whizzer." he said with a smile.

"Oh Marvin's friend." she grinned and winked down at him, making him flush red once again. "If you're looking for him I just saw him down stairs. He should be coming up any second now."

Whizzer sat up quickly, forgetting he was under a table and hit his head hard. "Fuck." He groaned as he made his way out from under the table to stand. Charlotte checked his forehead and advised him to put ice on it, but he didn't care about his forehead he cared about Marvin and how he was finally home. He moved to give both Charlotte and Cordelia hugs and kisses on their cheeks and thank them. "I will be back for more cupcakes." He told Cordelia with a big smile before walking towards the door.

"You only get any if you help and let me know how things go with Marvin." she retorted with a smile.

Whizzer stopped at the door taking a breath before he opened the door and took a step outside into the hall. As soon as he was in the hall he eye contact with Marvin who had just come out of the elevator. Marvin was confused and shocked to see Whizzer was in the building still. Whizzer felt his palms begin to sweat and he rubbed them onto his shorts as he walked up to Marvin. "Hi." he said softly, offering up a small smile but receiving nothing from Marvin in return. "I uh, I know I was an asshole this morning and I just wanted to say that I feel horrible about it." The words sorry were still not forming on his tongue and Marvin was waiting for it to be said.

"Yeah you were an asshole." Marvin said his arms now crossed over his chest as he waited for Whizzer to continue. A silence fell between them as they held each others gaze. _Why does he have to be here and look so good in my baggy clothes._ Marvin frowned slightly, knowing he should be mad a Whizzer for all that he said but he was happy to see him.

"I just wanted to apologize for today." Whizzer finally said, avoiding the word 'sorry' completely. "I was really enjoying being with you last night," He smiled sheepishly over to Marvin "and this morning." he took a step towards Marvin taking one of his hands in his and gently pulling Marvin towards him. "Do you forgive me?" he questioned softly.

Marvin tried hard to keep the smile off his face but failed miserably. He leaned into Whizzer pressing a kiss to his lips softly. An audible shriek came from Cordelia and Charlotte's door followed by a loud shush. The two men couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles, leaning their foreheads against each other as they parted from the kiss. "I smell like sweat and your covered in powder," Marvin stated, brushing off Whizzer's shoulder. "why don't we go jump in the shower and finish what we started this morning." He grinned against Whizzer's lips, listening as the other man's breath hitched before he let out a shaky yes and pressed his lips to Marvin's once again.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had past since Marvin and Whizzer had fought and made up. Trina's hate toward Whizzer was still there just like Mendel's dislike of Marvin and then there were Cordelia and Charlotte who helped the two when arguments got out of hand. Though things were better between Marvin and Whizzer a new fight was brewing between the two over the party Marvin's parents were throwing. Marvin kept saying that Whizzer wouldn't enjoy the party and bringing up how his parents were assholes and would be annoying. What he didn't bring up was the fact that his parents don't know he was gay or that he and Trina were back together to keep his parents of his back. There were so many things he didn't tell Whizzer about yet. Keeping track of all these lies was being to get tiring.

While Whizzer was upset that Marvin kept blowing him off and refusing to take him to the party as his date he did have more important things to worry about. The gallery open was next week and while he had the majority of his pictures edited and sent to Marc Servius he still had a lot to do. His theme was set but he had to figure out a display order. He knew his main pieces and had not only human models but nature included as well. He only needed one more shot to complete the gallery and he would be set. Trying to come up with a collection of photos for this last shot was killing at him. He was so close to being finish and having the perfect gallery he always dreamed off.

While Whizzer stressed over his gallery Marvin was entertaining his parents along side Trina. They've gone out to lunches and dinners together and even events at his parents friends house. Trina and Marvin had fallen into a routine meet up in the morning for coffee and heading to the gym, then go to their own homes to shower and get ready for work and then being prepared for Marvin's parent to call wanting meet up at lunch or dinner with Marvin's parents. After playing along in their game Marvin and Trina usually went back to one of their apartments to drink and talk. However, of the day was free of his parents he was usually with Whizzer trying to encourage him to finish his portfolio for his gallery or screwing him in some obscene place in one of their apartments.

In three quick weeks the men had grown very fond of each other, however neither would admit it. They kept their feelings in check, making sure never to be vulnerable around the other. They never called each other boyfriend and it didn't help that Whizzer physically cringed or flinched when the word was used to describe them. Marvin noticed early on how uncomfortable Whizzer was at the thought of being in a relationship. They never talked about what they were or how the felt they just called and texted each other everyday and scheduled times to meet up or even just fuck. When ever things got too comfortable it seemed that one of them would start a fight. While Marvin was fine with the thought of being in a relationship he was aggravated with Whizzer becoming standoffish and awkward around him in public so he would pick on his hairline or his weight, even though he knew how bad that turned out last time.

Even though it hasn't been long Marvin was feeling better about himself since he started going to the gym. He hadn't done any type of major physical exercising since high school when he played sports. This was another thing he was keeping from Whizzer. Even though Whizzer's comment is what made him want to go to the gym he wouldn't let him know that so on days Whizzer stood over he would just whisper to him that he had to go to work early and place a kiss on his forehead before heading out. This was the situation today.

Whizzer whined and grabbed at the empty space were Marvin once was missing his warmth. "I would like my pillow back." He said through a rough, tired voice.

Marvin didn't get back into bed though he gathered his clothes for work and placed them on a hanger and working a bag so they wouldn't get messed up. "Is that all I am to you, a pillow?" He questions as he gathered a duffel back and his messenger and his brief case filling them with the respective items for work and the gym.

"Well, no you're not just a pillow." Whizzer responded peaking Marvin's interest. "You're also a really good screw." Marvin rolled his eyes and Whizzer chuckled "Seriously though why do they make you go in so early? It's 7 am." Whizzer began pushing himself up, a small yawn escaping his lips. His eyes were still closed as he leaned on his arm and dropped his head on his shoulder.

Marvin turned to Whizzer, a smile forming on his lips. He lifted his phone and pulled up the camera app to snap a quick picture before placing it beside his belongings. He took a moment to admire Whizzer. His hair was wild, sticking up in all directions and a stubble was beginning to appear on his face. Marvin wasn't quite sure wether or not he was fond of it. He saw how his arm trembled slightly, craving to collapse beneath the weight of Whizzer's head. _He looks beautiful in the morning. So peaceful and soft._ Marvin thought as he walked over to the bed and took the position of Whizzer's arm holding him up. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as he let his finger gently glide over the younger mans exposed back. "I'll let you know if I can meet you for lunch." He spoke softly, knowing Whizzer most likely couldn't comprehend a thing right now. Marvin cupped Whizzer's cheek gently and placed a soft kiss to his lips, smiling as the other man responded slowly. "I'll see you later princess."

Whizzer groaned and swatted at Marvin. Whizzer could deal with certain pet names but princess was not one of them. "Yeah whatever, see you later Marv." Whizzer groaned as he flopped back onto the bed, fighting with the sheets until he was comfortable once again, this being with on leg bent to the side while the other was straight the blankets only covers from his hips to his mid thigh and not much else. His breathing slowed and soon soft snores were audible.

Marvin grabbing his bags and head out a placed them by the front door before he went on with his morning routine. Once he was ready he send Trina a quick text letting her know that he would be on his way soon. Before he left he left the spare key and a note for Whizzer on the kitchen counter then made his way out to meet Trina at the gym.  
\------  
Whizzer didn't wake until a few hours later with very little memory of being awake the first time. He frowned slightly when he noticed Marvin wasn't in bed but moved to start getting ready for the day. He went through Marvin's closet searching through his button down shirts until he came across something decent. Much of what marvin wore wasn't very attractive yet he still seemed too look pretty good but Whizzer wasn't willing to wear dingy faded wash and wear items. He was pleased to have found some newer clothes and pulled out a blue sweater that would probably be a bit snug on him but he didn't care. He also pulled found a pair of ripped jeans he had bought a few days ago place aside in it own space. _Great, he's setting up a corner for me._ Whizzer snatched up the jeans and went to the the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Whizzer's phone when off in the middle of him styling his hair. He glanced down and saw that it was Marvin, ignoring it until he was done with his hair. "Where's lunch at today?" He asked in a rather bored voice. In reality he was happy to be having lunch with Marvin. They have both been more focused on there own jobs that it was hard for them to see each other.

"Yes, Whizzer my day has been great so far. How was yours?" Marvin snapped back.

"Oh how kind of you to ask. Well I woke up like an hour ago and I just finished getting ready. I'm really looking forward to this lunch which is why I would like to know where it is." Each word was laced with sarcasm and made to seem over exaggerated, however all of it was true.

Marvin let out a soft chuckle, "The Smith and please no pictures at lunch." This earned a gasp from Whizzer which Marvin let out another chuckle at.

 _God, I love that sound,_ Whizzer swooned internally. "I can't make any promises." Marvin went to say something but Whizzer cut him off quickly by stating he was on his way than hanging up. He checked his hair one last time and made his way out to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when he saw a note on the counter. _Here's a key to the apartment please don't lose it. Keep it or leave it with Charlotte & Cordelia._ The words 'keep it' made Whizzer's heart stop. That's not what this was, not this early on, not ever. Whizzer crumbled up the note, grabbed the key and water bottle and headed out the door, locking it behind him before dropping of the key and crumbled up not with Cordelia. Before she could question he said he'd call her later and headed the elevator.  
\------  
As Marvin walked down the block towards The Smith when he spotted Whizzer waiting outside for him. He was glad to see that he didn't have his camera with him and could hopefully get through the lunch without him worrying about his gallery opening. Marvin knew how stressed he was since he didn't have all the pictures yet but he wanted to plan out a week that would have Whizzer relaxed and happy.

When Whizzer saw Marvin he perked up a bit and greeted him with a small smile. "So you set up a lunch date and then your late to it." Whizzer crossed his arms as the other man approached him.

"Oh be quite. At least I showed up." Marvin replied with a kiss, which Whizzer made sure to cut short. Marvin let out a sigh. "Come on princess, just one real kiss." He wrapped his arm around Whizzer's waist and pulled him toward him.

Whizzer winced, immediately pulling away and giving Marvin a light shove. "Keep calling me princess and you won't be getting anything from me, let only a kiss." He scoffed "Now lets go inside. I'm hungry." Whizzer turned from Marvin and headed inside, leaving Marvin behind to follow. "Table for two please." Whizzer looked behind him to find a pouting Marvin. He rolled his eyes and walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then one on the lips that was just slightly longer than the one outside. "That's it."

Marvin smiled happily with an arm around Whizzer's waist. The two men stared at each other for a moment. Marvin took in the smile that was placed on Whizzer's lips and how for once he was actually letting Marvin hold him in a public setting. He knew it wouldn't be long before Whizzer pulled away from him but for this quick moment he enjoyed not hiding. Whizzer took in Marvin's wide smile and soft blue eyes, he was falling for this man no matter how hard he tried not to. Whizzer placed a quick kiss to Marvin's cheek before following the maitre d' to their table with Marvin falling into step beside him.  
\------  
Whizzer's foot was subconsciously running up down Marvin's leg making the older man flustered. Against his will he was becoming much more comfortable around Marvin that he often found himself doing things he would never do in public in his previous relationships, unless he was getting paid of course. There were times though were he kept it going to see Marvin's reaction, like right now he was letting foot travel up to Marvin's knee, which caused Marvin to choke on his sip of water. Whizzer places his foot flat on the ground again and reached a hand out to Marvin. "You okay Marv?" He questioned with a smirk placed on his lips.

Marvin wiped his lip where water had dripped out and narrowed his eyes at Whizzer. "Yes, I'm fine." he snapped back. "Anyway, I think we should figure out our schedule for this week. We have dinner with Cordelia and Charlotte Thursday and-"

"And your parents are throwing a party, oh no my mistake, what are they calling it again, a ball on Friday." Whizzer interrupted. "Why can't I go again?" he tilted his head to the side slightly.

Marvin sighed "Can we please no do this today?" He reached out for Whizzer's hand but Whizzer pulled his hand off of the table setting it on his lap. Marvin ignore it and put his hand back down. "I don't want to think about my parents right now. Let's just plan out our week okay. I don't want you to stress over pulling together your gallery." He forced a soft smile over to Whizzer.

Whizzer bit his lip as he noticed Marvin's forced smile. "I'm sorry." He reached out for Marvin's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Okay so dinner with Charlotte and Cordelia Thursday. Wednesday I just have to check in at school but after that I'm free for dinner or lunch." He smiled softly.

Marvin gave Whizzer's hand a squeeze. "How about we spend a nice night in watch some movies, order some take out and just relax. We don't need to get dressed up and drag ourselves outside." This time he gave Whizzer a genuine smile and Whizzer returned it.

"That sounds great." Whizzer felt the urge to lean over and kiss Marvin. He knew Marvin was catching on to his awkward tendencies when showing affection in public so he was happy that they'd be spending the night in. "Thank you." These two words were hard for Whizzer to muster up but he meant them. Hearing them brought a shock to Marvin. Whizzer never thanked Marvin before and he was sure it may not happen again but he took it.


End file.
